The Perfect Evil
by roroqureshi12
Summary: Theodore Mikaelslon. The hybrid son of Klaus and Hayley. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

"**This is boring**."

_Suck it up, mate. _I said to the Hollow in my mind.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Theodore Mikaelson, but people close to me and people I trust call me Theo. If anyone I don't like call me Theo, well, they don't get to live to see tomorrow. Getting back to the introduction, I am the son of the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson and the werewolf queen, Hayley Marshall. I'm also the twin brother of Hope Mikaelson. Unlike my sister, who is a tribrid, I am like my dad. A vampire-werewolf hybrid. Though I'm kind of an upgraded version.

You see, when my father sacrificed his life for me and my sister, the Hollow that was inside him managed to survive. In order to get rid of it, or at the very least keep it under control, my Aunt Freya had no choice but to place the demon inside me. So yeah. Now I'm stuck with having to hear the whispers of the hollow, along with having to talk to it. I also have to make sure that it doesn't take control over my body.

Right now, me, Hope and Alaric were in a car heading to a church in order to help a werewolf. Apparently, the werewolf's foster parents thought he was possessed by a demon and called a priest to exorcise him. How stupid could these pathetic blood-bags get.

"How much longer?" I asked in my usual monotone voice, with a hint of irritation.

"We're here." Hope answered, taking a glance at me before the car stopped and we got out. I raised an eyebrow when we saw a human sitting on the steps of the church.

"Landon?" Hope asked, slightly dazed, and I immediately started glaring at the human now dubbed Landon.

"Hope?" The boy asked incredulously, staring at Hope.

"You two know each other?" Alaric asked, looking between Landon and Hope, confused. Hope merely shook her head.

"It's a long story." Hope let out and I turned my glare to her.

"I have an eternity, sister, so please explain." I spat harshly and Hope rolled her eyes at me.

"Not know Theo." She pleaded, before all of us heard a crash from inside the church.

"Ric." I said, gaining his attention and he nodded, making his way to the doors. He tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"They're locked." He sighed, letting go of the handles.

Hope smirked and stepped forwards.

"Dissera Portus." Hope changed and the door flew of its hinges. The three of us rushed in.

"You might want to stay out here, bloodbag." I snarled viciously, looking back at Landon. "You'll only get in the way."

Landon flinched and stepped back. I smirked before Hope glared at me, making me sigh.

We walked into the church hall, where we saw a couple holding down a dark skinned boy writhing on the floor. A priest was standing above him, chanting.

"Someone shut down the exorcist."Alaric called out, and I smirked, transforming. Hope seemed to realize what I was going to because she looked worried.

"No! Theo!" She yelled, but I didn't listen. For the past two years, I was forced to listen to the whispers of the Hollow in my mind, and to fight for control of my body. Added with the grief of my parents and uncles death, tended to make me become quite unstable. So it was no surprise when I rushed at the priest and quickly snapped his neck, letting him fall to the floor, dead.

"Ad Sommum." Hope quickly chanted, putting the other two humans to sleep. Hope and Alaric both glared at me heatedly. I smirked coldly, and turned away.

"I'll deal with you later." Alaric told me sternly, before turning to Hope. I scoffed in annoyance.

"Make yourself useful Theo." Hope told me, still mad, and handed me chains.

I snarled at her and grabbed them before speeding towards the wolf.

"Help me." He groaned and I chuckled darkly, and stepped forwards, baring my fangs.

"As you wish, darling." I lunged forwards, but suddenly felt searing pain in my head.

"Don't kill him...chain him up!" Hope yelled and I grunted, quickly recovering and standing up. I used my hybrid speed to wrap the chains around the transforming werewolf, and tied each end of the chain to a stake, which I then shoved into the ground.

"Have I met your expectations, dear sister?" I sarcastically asked Hope who glared at me.

"You killed that priest." She growled at me. I averted my eyes, a frown marring my face. I never did like seeing Hope mad. Especially at me.

"It won't happen again, Hope. I lost control." I lied, though Alaric and Hope seemed to believe it, since they nodded.

"What the hell?" I heard a voice mumble, and all three of us turned around. I sneered when I saw Landon standing their.

"**What an annoying human**." The Hollow commented, and for once I agreed with him.

* * *

"So how do you two know each other?" Alaric asked.

The three of us, now with Landon and Rafael, were sitting in Alaric's car, heading to Mystic Falls. I was, to Hope's delight, squeezed in the corner, with a scowl on my face every time Rafael's head hit my shoulder.

"He used to serve me milkshakes at the Mystic Grill." Hope explained, and I lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't recall that." I interjected. Hope looked at me with a pointed gaze.

"That's because you were with the Strix at the time." I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and nodded, understanding.

My first time coming to the Salvatore Boarding School, was after our parents died. Before that, I was being trained by very old vampires in an organization named the Strix. An organization that was built by my uncle Elijah, and was now being led by my brother in all but blood, Marcel.

"Peanut butter with whipped cream at the bottom." Landon commented. I glared at him harshly. He still remembered my sisters order?

"What a creep." The Hollow said, giving his opinion.

"_I agree." I replied, still glaring at Landon. _

"We danced once." Landon blurted and my glare increased. This maggot danced with my sister? He _touched her?_

"We tried." Hope lifted her head, smiling at Landon. Then she frowned. "Then you moved away."

Landon scoffed.

"You blew a door off its hinges with your mind. And your brother snapped someone's neck. He _killed someone! Mind explaining that!" _

I snarled at him, veins appearing beneath my eyes.

"Control your tongue, blood bag! Lest you have it removed!"

"Theo, save your threats for some other time!" Alaric scolded. "And Landon, we will explain everything once we arrive at our destination."

Landon lifted an eyebrow, while I grumbled.

"Where are we going?" The black haired human asked.

Alaric looked out the window.

"Somewhere safe."

* * *

We had finally arrived at the school. I nudged the werewolf next to me.

"Wake up, little wolf. We're here." Rafael opened his eyes, gaze unfocused. He then sat up straight look around in confusion, but then calmed down when he saw Landon.

"Where are we?" He asked me. I looked at him in disinterest.

"You'll find out soon, mate."

All of us got out of the car, and started to make our way to the entrance of the school. There we found ourselves face to face with the headmasters daughters. Lizzie and Josie Saltzman.

Lizzie was a blonde haired beauty. But what is beautiful on the outside is not always the same on the inside. I was usually indifferent to her, but whenever she'd insult Hope, I'd scare her off.

Josie. Now she was another case entirely. I wanted to hate her or at the very least be indifferent towards her. But I simply couldn't. She had given me no reason to hate her, and whenever she smiled I felt myself smiling as well. Deep down, I knew what this meant, but I had received my parents stubbornness qualities. I didn't want to admit it.

"Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding School." The two of them greeted. "We'll be your tour guides."

"I'm Josie." The brunette greeted.

"I'm Lizzie." The blonde said. "We're sisters."

"Twins."

"Fraternal. Obvs."

Me and Hope looked amused at Rafael's confused expression.

"Rafael, why don't you go with the girls, while I talk to Landon." Alaric intervened.

Rafael nodded, and the girl hooked each of their arms into his own. I growled lowly when I saw Josie and Rafael's hooked arms. Hope smirked at me.

"Jealous?" She teased and I glared at her.

"Of course not." I replied, but my eyes betrayed how I really felt.

"Morning Hope, Theodore." The twins greeted. Josie in a friendly manner, and Lizzie, as if she was taking out the trash.

"Morning girls." Hope replied, and I simply nodded at Josie, refusing to acknowledge Lizzie. I saw Josie frown at me making me confused.

"More like despair." Lizzie commented in disgust.

"I heard that." Hope called out as they started walking.

"No you didn't." Lizzie sasses back. I glared at her, angrily.

"She didn't have to." I commented in my monotone voice.

Alaric at this point had had enough.

"Alright, all of you behave!"

"Love you dad!" The twins called out as they dragged Rafael away.

Alaric sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Come on Landon." He said and he and Landon started walking to the office.

I felt a pang in my heart, when I heard them say dad. It reminded me of my own.

My phone started buzzing, and I jumped lightly. Quickly taking it out, I looked at the Caller ID.

**Marcel Gerard**

I looked up at Hope who also saw my phone, with a jealous expression on her face. I sighed, when I saw it. Hope had always been jealous of Marcel, thinking that I had a closer relationship with him, than I did her.

"I have to go." I told her softly and she nodded, before walking after Alaric and Landon.

I sighed once more, before heading to the location that me and Marcel usually trained.

* * *

"Dodge!" Marcel shouted as he threw a right hook at me. I tilted my head, letting it sail past me, before grabbing his arm and breaking it. I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

I took a minute to catch my breath, but before I could even start to relax, I found myself pinned against the wall by Marcel. He shoved his hand in my chest and gripped my heart, making me grunt in pain.

"Never let your guard down." He instructed and I nodded. He took his hand out of my chest.

Marcel had come to visit Mystic Falls for a week, and today was his last day. He was helping me learn how to fight, and gain control over my body.

"How do you do it?" I asked after a minute of silence. Marcel looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I looked at him sadly.

"Deal with all the pain and anguish, when you lose someone precious to you?"

Marcel stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"When you lose someone, it hurts. A lot. But if you spend all your time moping around, you'll be disrespecting your loved ones memories." Marcel explained.

"Does it ever get better?" I asked. Marcel chuckled.

"The pain never really goes away. But yeah it does get better. You learn to live with it." Marcel told me, before becoming serious. "Remember these words, Theo. When someone you love dies, don't cry. Look to the sky with a smile and say goodbye."

I was left speechless by his words. My respect for the man in front also grew. Then I smirked.

"Preach, Gandhi." I teased and Marcel laughed.

"You little shit!"

* * *

I was sitting on Hope's bed waiting for her to come. After Marcel had our heartfelt chat, we trained a bit more, before he left. He promised to come and visit, soon, and this time with Aunt Rebekah.

Right now, I was waiting for Hope. I just had to talk to her. To let her know that I loved and cared for her more than anyone. She didn't have anyone to be jealous of. She was my baby sister, albeit only three minutes younger, but she was still my baby sister.

I heard footsteps, and the door to Hope's room opened, and the owner stepped in. Hope had a goofy smile on her face. I narrowed my eyes when I smelt Landon's scent on her, but shook my head. I wasn't going to ruin this talk.

"Hope." I called out, alerting her to my presence. Hope jumped a bit, before glaring at me and pouting. I almost laughed at how adorable she looked.

"So...Marcel's gone I take it." Hope commented, trying to sound emotionless.

I sighed.

"Hope—!" My sister cut me off.

"No Theo! You obviously care more about Marcel than me! Hell I don't think you even care about me!"

I sat there quietly, listening to Hope rant. I winced when I saw her tear stricken face.

After a while, I had enough and sped in front of Hope, holding out my hand which had something in it.

Hope immediately shut up, and stared at it. First in confusion, then realization.

"That's..." Hope trailed off, looking ready to cry. I smiled softly.

"The gift you gave me in our 5th birthday." I explained, holding up the hand made bracelet made out of beads. Hope had given it to me, as a promise of Always and Forever. I had kept it safe ever since. It was one of my most precious jewels.

"You kept it?" Hope croaked out, and I chuckled, before placing my hands on either sides of her cheeks.

"Hope...no matter what happens I will always love you. Yes I care about Marcel a great deal, but you, my sister, are the one closest to my heart. You mean every thing to me." I spoke softly before pulling her into a hug. "Whenever you cry; I will be there to wipe your tears. Whenever you fall; I will help you rise. Whenever you need me; I will always be there for you. Because I know you'd do the same for me. We are siblings. The Mikaelson Twins. The Hybrid and the Tribrid. Always and Forever."

At this point Hope started crying freely, and returned my hug with fervor.

"I love you, brother." She choked out, her voice muffled. I chuckled, and stroked her head.

"I love you too, my dear sister."

* * *

I stood in front of the cell, Landon was currently inside. My expression was entirely monotonic, my gaze hardened into a steely glare.

"Landon." I said, my voice ringing out through the small space.

The human quickly scrambled to his feet and turned to face me, becoming scared.

"Theodore." He managed to let out and I let a smirk pass my face for a split second, before returning to my emotionless persona.

"What are your intentions for my sister." I asked, cutting straight to the point. Landon looked shocked at what I said before quickly recovering.

"I like her." He simply replied. This time I smirked darkly.

"Well you see, mate...my sister likes you as well. A lot may I add. So I just wanted to give you a warning. If you ever hurt my sister in any way..." I transformed, and bared my fangs. "I will crush your bones, and slowly pull your intestines from your body, while you are still alive. Do you understand?"

Landon rapidly shook his head, looking as if he was about to piss himself.

I nodded, and started walking away.

"Good...but remember this well. A Mikaelson always pays his debts and promises."

* * *

I was on my way back to my room after having my chat with Landon, when I heard someone crying. I instantly recognized that sound.

_Josie. _

I made my towards the sound and found myself in front of the girls locker room. I debated mentally, whether to go in or wait for her outside. I decided to go in, since she was in a state of grief, and could end up doing something stupid.

I opened the door, and stepped inside.

"Who's there?" I heard Josie's voice call out, and I frowned when I heard that it was raspy. She must have been crying a lot.

"It's Theodore." I replied and made my way to her.

I saw her sitting on a bench, her knees pulled to her chest, and her hair covering her face. Her face was tear stricken, and her eyes were puffy and red, from all the crying.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I heard you crying and...well...decided to see what it was about." I explained.

"Why would you care if I'm crying?" Josie asked in curiosity and I hesitated. Why did I care?

"I truly don't know. I just don't like seeing the people I like sad, I guess."

Josie blinked and looked up at me in slight shock.

"You like me?"

I chuckled and took a seat next to her.

"How can't I? I mean, you're literally the nicest person in this school. I can't bring myself to hate you."

Josie hid her head in her knees, blushing.

"Thanks, I guess." She whispered.

I chuckled. "Why were you crying?"

Josie looked at me, her eyes glistening with I shed tears.

"I just saw MG with his tongue down Penelope Park's throat." She explained and my face darkened.

"Say the word, and I'll kill him, love." I spoke seriously, and Josie giggled.

"Shut up." She joked, feeling better. I let a small smirk cross my face, and got up seeing that she was in a better condition. I started making my way to the door, but stopped, and turned my head.

"Josie. You deserve someone better than Penelope." I told her softly. "You deserve to be treated like a queen."

Josie looked shocked at my words, and I quickly sped out of the locker room, smiling softly.

When I reached the corridor, I saw Hope leaning against the wall, smirking deviously at me.

"So...when am I going to become an aunt." She asked, and I blushed scarlet, before smirking at her.

"The same day I become an uncle, my sister." I teased, and she turned the same color as me.

"Theo!"


	2. Chapter 2

A table went flying through the air, and crashed against the wall.

I roared in anger, and threw a chair against the wall as well.

"Theo! Calm down!" Hope yelled, and I turned to her, making her step back. I was rather frightening when angry.

"Calm down?!" I bellowed, and she winced. "That filthy blood bag toyed with your feelings, and humiliated me! You expect me to calm down?!"

Hope glared at me, having enough, and used her magic to bring me to my knees. I groaned out a scream of pain, as I felt my bones break.

"I'll let you go, if you promise to not throw break anything else. Is that understood?" She asked me, and I huffed, before reluctantly nodding my head. Hope released me, and I sighed in relief.

That bloody human, Landon, had stolen a knife from the school, and was now running around with the knowledge that there was a school filled with the supernatural.

However, what really irked me was the fact that he left, and hurt Hope, even after I threatened him not to. Did he believe I wouldn't keep my word? Did he think he could defeat me, and didn't see me as much of a threat? I'd show that human.

"When I find him, I will rip out his eyeballs and shove them down his throat." I growled lowly, standing up. Hope rolled her eyes, but started dragging me out of the abandoned warehouse, that I was using to release my anger.

She dragged me through the school, until we arrived infront of a familiar room.

"What are doing in front of the Saltzman Twins room?" I asked Hope and she sighed.

"Finding Landon. I need Josie's help for this."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Then why am I here?" I asked and Hope smirked.

"I need you to help me convince Josie, since the two of you are so close." Hope told me and I glared at her.

"You are evil, sister." Hope just laughed at me.

"I learn from the best, big bro."

She pushed open the door, and the two of us stepped in, closing the door behind us.

Josie looked up, and when her eyes caught mine, the two of us looked away, blushing.

"I need your help." Hope told her, cutting straight to the chase, while I stood behind my sister, with my arms folded.

"Ask someone else." Josie replied, and looked down at her book.

"Well, you see…I need to do a locator spell to find Landon, but the problem is that it's dark magic." Hope explained.

"Dark magic is forbidden." Josie told her, smiling at me. One which I returned.

"Says the girl who just lit her ex on fire." Hope shot back, making me whistle.

"Not bad, princess." I commented, and the two of them glared at me, though Josie was blushing from the 'princess' comment. "Not the time, ok."

Josie sent me one last glare, before turning to Hope.

"Are you blackmailing me?" She asked the tribrid, who shook her head.

"Call it helping a kindred spirit in revenge." I suggested, and Josie stared at me, before smirking deviously. I shivered when I recognized that smirk. It was the same one Hope would have on when she used to prank me.

"Fine I'll help you." Josie started, still smirking. "On one condition."

Hope raised her eyebrows in question.

"What would that be?"

Josie's smirk turned into a full blown Cheshire grin.

"Theodore has to say please, and he has to participate in the game tomorrow."

"No." I immediately replied, and Josie sighed.

"Fine then. I guess I won't help after all."

Hope glared at me, but I could see the corners of her lips tilting upwards.

"You two are enjoying this aren't you." I grumbled at them, and they nodded.

"Yes we are, dear brother. Now say the magic word and promise that you'll participate in the game tomorrow."

I looked between them both, helplessly, before sighing and resigning to my fate.

I looked at Josie with the best puppy dog look I could make.

"Please will you help us." I, reluctantly, pleaded.

Josie blushed at my gaze, but smirked and nodded.

"And the game?"

"I give you my word that I'll be at the game tomorrow." I grit through my teeth.

Josie smiled happily and nodded. Hope looked ready to laugh her arse off.

"Great. Let's get on with it then."

* * *

I was waiting for Hope to come out of the counselor's office. After a few minutes, she did, looking very annoyed.

"What's wrong, sister?" I asked in concern. She looked at me, her gaze softening.

"Emma wouldn't shut up about me using dark magic to find Landon. Even though it's my fault that he was in the school in the first place. She's nuts!" Hope ranted and I nodded.

"You're right." I said, and Hope looked at me confused. "You do have awful taste in guys."

Hope narrowed her eyes at me, and used her magic to throw me into a wall.

"That hurt!" I cried out, as she walked away, flipping me off.

I quickly got up and followed her out of the school. We arrived at Alaric's car, and saw someone tinkering with it.

"Hello?" Hope called out, and a dark skinned boy slid out from underneath the car, wearing no shirt. I immediately covered Hope's eyes in an attempt to salvage her innocence. Hope swatted my hand aside, looking annoyed, while the boy looked amused at our sibling banter.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked him, and the boy, Rafael, held up a wrench.

"I was fixing the car." He answered, and I lifted an eyebrow.

"The cars broken?" I asked, and he smirked.

"It is now. I'm going with you." He declared and Hope chuckled.

"No you're not." She replied and Rafael glared at her.

"Yes, I am. All this just for a stupid knife." Rafael argued and I glared at him.

"I don't quite like your tone, mate." I growled, transforming. Rafael looked scared of me, and stepped back. Hope put a hand on my chest to calm me down.

"Nothing in this school is a stupid anything." My sister said to Rafael.

"Look, Landon is my best friend." Rafael told us, then turned to Hope. "And you are looking vengeful."

I started chuckling, emotionlessly.

"You're lucky I'm not coming, little wolf." I snapped, glaring at him. "I would have torn him limb from limb."

Hope rolled her eyes at my words and stepped forwards.

"Let me show you something." She told the newbie werewolf and tried to place her hands on the sides of his head. Rafael grabbed her arm, and I growled lowly. Hope quickly shot me a look, before turning back to Rafael. "It's ok."

Rafael reluctantly let go of her arm, and Hope placed her hands on the sides of his head as the two closed their eyes.

I watched them with a critical gaze, knowing that Hope was showing Rafael what happened on the bus on Route 29.

I would never admit it to my sister, but I was slightly jealous of her ability to use magic. I had always been fascinated by witchcraft, especially after seeing my Aunt Freya's power. To say that I was upset when finding out that I was a vampire / werewolf hybrid would have been an understatement.

"You know, you could channel my power and use my magic." The Hollow whispered, trying to tempt me into lowering my guard. I scoffed in disbelief at his words.

"And risk you taking control of my body? I think not, mate." I spat out in my mind, and sighed in relief when I felt the Hollow retreat into the back of my mind. Whenever the thousand year old spirit would speak to me, I'd feel a sense of foreboding settle in the air. Being the prideful person that I am, I would never admit to having any weaknesses, but even I was scared of the Hollow. The spirit that tore my family apart for 7 years, before forcing my father and my uncle to commit suicide, for naught.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of all the gloomy thoughts, before turning my attention back to my sister and Rafael.

I watched in slight interest as Rafael pulled away from Hope, looking at her in shock and disgust.

"What the hell was that?" He asked us.

"That was what your best friend did to a busload of people on Route 29, and that is also what he'll continue doing until I stop him." Hope explained, bluntly, before holding out her hand. "Now hand over the engine thingy."

Rafael snapped out of his dazed state, before glaring at Hope.

"No." He replied stubbornly. Hope and I exchanged an annoyed look, before she turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You do realize I have actual magical powers, right?" She asked him, rhetorically.

"And I have a long history of anger issues." Rafael replied, trying to be intimidating.

At this point, I had had enough of their bickering and stepped forwards, glaring viciously at Rafael.

"Right now, you have two options, little wolf. Option one: you be a good little boy and hand my sister the piece of the car you broke, or option two: I turn you into a hybrid and force you to listen to my every command. Perhaps I'll order you to kill your beloved best friend." I stepped closer to him with a sadistic and bloodthirsty grin. "Which will it be?"

Rafael glared at me, hiding his fear behind bravery. I grin, if possible, grew even larger. Call me a sadist if you will, but I always enjoyed tormenting people, destroying their minds, their souls, their beings. A trait I received from my late father and grandfather.

Rafael was about to open his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the voice of Alaric Saltzman.

"He can come." The headmaster declared as he walked towards

Hope, Rafael and I turned to him in shock.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hope asked him, incredulously. Alaric stopped walking once he was infront of the car, and turned around to face Hope.

"He knows Landon." Alaric explained, as we listened intently. "He'll be an asset and we'll need all the help we can get, especially since Theodore's not coming with us." I slumped slightly at the subtle reminder of my promise to Josie. Alaric gave me a small smile, before turning to Rafael. "Now fix the car and hop in." Rafael smirked smugly, making my stomach churn in anger. I, however was overjoyed when Alaric scrunched up his nose at the cocky wolf. "And please put on a shirt."

Hope sent Rafael a fake smile, before walking towards the front seat of the car.

"I'll see you later, brother." She called out once she had reached the door. I gave her a small smirk, not wanting to be emotional in front of Rafael and Alaric.

"Be safe." I told her. She smiled before swinging the car door open, and sitting inside. Once she closed the door, I flashed in front of Rafael, and grabbed his throat, lifting him off the floor. He immediately tried to pry my hand away from his neck, but I was known to have an iron clad grip.

"You listen to me well, wolf." I snarled at him. "If my sister has even a speck of dirt on her clothing, I will make sure that you meet an end so cruel, the devil will weep. Is that understood?"

Rafael looked at me in unadulterated fear, making me smirk before I tightened my grip around his throat, cutting of his air pathways, pushing him to speak.

"Ok, ok!" He managed to gasp out. I nodded, satisfied, before dropping him to the ground, and slowly walking away from him. I could feel his eyes burning holes into my back, but I knew that he would not attack me. He knew better.

* * *

I was walking across the schools football field, wearing a Stallion's shirt with gym shorts and Nike trainers. It would be an understatement to say that I was angry.

Despite what many people believe, I actually enjoyed this sport. Running across the field, feeling the wind whip all around me. The adrenaline, the rush. It all made me feel alive. It made me feel human, if only temporarily.

The reason I was angry was due to the fact that I loathed losing. One of the many traits handed down to me by my father. Losing made me feel weak. It made me feel vulnerable. I despised these feelings, ever since the Hollow barged into my life. These feelings also would lower my guard, which would allow the Hollow to latch onto my conscious state, therefore taking over my body, while I'd simply be observing from the sidelines.

However, today I would put up with it. For Josie, although I would never admit it to her or anyone else. Speaking of the beautiful devil.

"You actually came. I thought you'd bail with your sister and my dad the second you had the chance." The perky and cheery voice of the brunette siphoner rang through my ears, and despite myself, I blushed when I saw how adorable she looked with her

"I promised you I would be here, love. And I don't give my word lightly." I told her and she smiled, her cheeks tinted red.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." She whispered and I looked at her in slight confusion, though chose not to comment.

The two of us continued walking towards the field, when I decided to break the silence that had fallen between us.

"You seem rather cheery, despite knowing that we will have to lose this game." I commented, and she smiled brightly at me.

"I'm cheery because me and Lizzie will be making our dad proud when we lose." She told me and I smirked.

"Winning by losing, eh?" I teased and she nodded, before grimacing.

"I am being a bit too excited, aren't I?' She stated in realization, before bowing her head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

I blinked a few times, before shaking my head and chuckling. This girl was apologizing for being excited? She really was a goody two shoes.

"You don't have to apologize, love." I told her, bumping my shoulder with hers. "If it makes you feel any better, I thought you were quite cute."

I immediately shut my mouth, shocked at my own words. How could I have just blurted that out? Josie stared at me, slightly shocked, blushing. She managed to shake herself out of her dazed state, before smirking teasingly at me.

"You think I'm cute?" She asked me. I felt heat creep up to my cheeks and I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. Josie's smirk grew larger and she leaned closer to me. "I think your pretty cute yourself, Mikaelson."

I blushed heavily at her words, my mind, a whirlwind of emotions. Was she flirting with me?

In my incoherent state, I saw Josie smile proudly, before skipping ahead, leaving me to try and regain my composure.

* * *

I had finally managed to shake myself out of my embarrassing state, and rejoined the team . If Hope or Marcel had seen me like that, they would never have let me live it down. God, they would have teased me endlessly.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when the other team from Mystic Falls High walked towards us. Dorian stood in between the two teams.

"Alright, guys. This game is for charity, but that doesn't mean you guys shouldn't play competitively. Let's have a nice, clean and fair game." The human teacher said to us. I scoffed at his words. A fair game? The students of the Salvatore Boarding School were holding themselves back. We were letting the other team win, and now the human blood-bags had grown cocky.

A vampire named, Kaleb tried to be a good sport and stepped forwards to shake the teams leader, a boy named Connor's hand.

"Good luck." The dark skinned vampire said to Connor who simply scoffed, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"We're going to kick your asses like we do every year." He gloated. I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to hold myself back from ripping the bloody humans throat out.

"Not exactly good sportsmanship, Connor." Dorian scolded him. The blonde quarterback ignored him, and walked away, his team following him like lost sheep.

I began to walk towards my team, when Dorian stepped in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Theodore. Can I count on you to not kill anyone during this game?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes, calmly removing his hand from my shoulder.

"I will try, but I make no promises." I replied, and walked away from him. When were these teachers going to realize that they would never be able to control me?

* * *

"What is wrong with you?!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, as I lay sprawled on my bed. Dorian glared down at me, fuming in anger.

"I don't really get what the big deal is." I drawled, inspecting my hands.

Dorian scoffed in disbelief, wiping a hand across his face.

"I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." He repeated over and over again, his anger increasing each time. He thrust a finger in my direction. "I told Ric that you were dangerous. Unlike Hope, you were a carbon copy of your father. But he didn't listen. He wanted to believe that you had some good in you. Hell, even I wanted to believe that, but after what happened today…I know that you are nothing but a monster. The kind of monster that we are trying to keep these kids from becoming."

I chuckled humorlessly, before looking at him, lazily.

"Are you done yet? Because I sure as hell am."

Dorian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, before he looked at me, his face not as angry as before.

"I won't say I understand what you're going through, Theodore, because I don't." He told me softly. "I don't have a thousand year old evil spirit locked up inside of me. But the one thing me and you have in common is that we have both lost people we've loved. My dad and my sister were killed by Stefan Salvatore. How do you think I feel whenever I enter his memorial library. But you can not lash out at people. You can't kill people and then try to wave it off like its nothing. Today you would have killed Connor, if Emma hadn't stopped you with a sleeping spell!"

I flashed to my feet my eyes glowing.

"Maybe I tried to kill him because I'm pure evil. And I can't help myself." I spat out at him, wanting him to leave me alone in peace. After the day I had, I did not have time to listen to bloody lectures!

Dorian simply smiled sadly.

"You tried to kill him because he punched Josie." I opened my mouth to protest by he continued talking, not wanting to give me a chance to speak. "I'm not an idiot, Theodore, and neither is Ric. We've seen the way you look at her and that means that you feel. You have emotions. And that makes you human. And being human means that you can be saved."

I remained quiet, contemplating his words. I heard Dorian sigh, before leaving, but payed him no mind.

Human. What did that word even mean? Beings who are normal? I think not. In my opinion, humans are ignorant and selfish. They frown upon those who are different simply to make them feel better about themselves. Dorian said to me that having emotions made me human, but I refused to believe that. I am no human. I'm a hybrid with a thousand year old spirit inside of me.

But being around Josie did make me happy. Dorian's words did hold some merit. Being around her made me feel again. But I couldn't act on my feelings. I would bring her nothing but pain and suffering.

It was then and there that I decided I would distance myself from Josie Saltzman. For her own sake, not mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in the middle of a warehouse near the school, viciously striking a metal beam in consistency.

Last night, after Dorian gave me his annoying speech, Hope had barged into my room, her face completely tear stricken, and had immediately leapt into my arms, sobbing. Being the caring brother I was, I comforted her until she had regained enough composure in order to speak to me.

She told me what happened on her excursion. My eyes widened dramatically when she told me that they had encountered a dragon. A real life dragon. However my shock soon turned to murderous rage when she told me about how Alaric had bought up our father, despite knowing that Hope was still hurting over his death. I wanted to kill him slowly, but Hope forbade me from even laying a finger on him. The two of us had spent the entire night watching reruns of The Walking Dead, laughing at Shane's stupidly.

Now, however, I was trying to get rid of all the anger churning up inside of me without having to kill anyone, even though I really wanted to.

I continued pounding the beam, denting it with fist shaped holes, when a letter suddenly flew into the wooden doors and floated above.

I reluctantly stopped torturing the beam, and grabbed the letter, ripping it open with my teeth. My eyes skimmed over the contents, and my face slowly contorted in rage.

It was from Alaric, telling me that I had to go do community service in Mystic Falls. I roared in anger and a very small amount of the Hollows magic leaked out, burning the paper to ashes.

I groaned slightly as I felt the Hollows spirit attempt to break through in my moment of weakness. Using every bit of strength I had, I pushed the thousand year old spirit to the far corners of my mind.

"**Foolish Boy**!" The Hollow snarled in rage at being contained once again. "**You cannot keep me imprisoned forever! Sooner or later you will break and I will once again be free to roam this land.!" **

I chuckled humorlessly.

_I'm a hybrid, mate. You cannot destroy me. You will forever remain imprisoned within the far reaches of sub conscience. _

The thousand year old spirit let out a resonating chuckle.

"**Arrogant. Just like Niklaus.**" I grit my teeth at the mention of my fathers name. "**It shall one day be your downfall." **

I let out a earth shattering roar, and punched the metal beam in front of me, making it bend into a v-shape.

I slowly attempted to regain my breath, reciting the words my father spoke to me before his honorable death. Words that were the only thing, besides Hope, that kept me anchored to my body and free of the Hollows control. My mind slowly wandered back to the faithful day that everything changed. The day my entire world came crashing down.

**Flashback- New Orleans- Mikaelson Mansion**

I _stood in the once mighty home of my family, now reduced to a trash heap. Tears slowly streamed down my face, as I clutched my mother's shirt tightly, breathing in her scent. _

_"Theo." I heard a voice call out, and roughly wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, before turning around to face my father. _

_"Dad." I croaked out, and I could see my father wince at my broken face. _

_He quickly rushed towards me, and brought me into his arms, hugging me tightly. _

_I quickly returned his warm embrace and buried my face into his shoulder. _

_"I miss her so much." I whispered and I felt my father tighten the hug. _

_"I know, son." He said. "I know." _

_We stayed like that for a few moments, before breaking apart. I quickly wiped a hand across my eyes, removing any excess tears that still remained, before looking up at my father. For the first time, I actually noticed how bad he looked. His hair was ruffled up, and dark bags surrounded his eyes. I guess it was due to him taking in the entirety of the Hollow from Hope. But what confused me was the resigned look in his eyes. That was something I had never seen before. _

_I frowned and stepped closer to him._

_"Father, what's wrong?" _

_Klaus let out a heavy sigh, before smiling weakly at me._

_"There's something I have to tell you, little wolf." _

_He then proceeded to explain to me his plans. How the power of the Hollow was too much for him in his weakened state. How there was only one way to truly get rid of the spirit. A way that would end in his death. _

_I slowly stepped away from him, shaking my head in denial. I just lost my mom. I couldn't lose him either. _

_"No." I whispered. "No, no, no, no, no." _

_Klaus stepped towards me in concern. _

_"Theo…are you alright?" _

_I barked out a cold laugh at his words. _

_"Am I alright? Am I alright? You just told me that you are going to end your life and yet you ask me if I'm alright?" _

_Klaus sighed once again, before stepping closer to me. I quickly took another step back. _

_"Theo…" My father trailed off. In a sudden burst of rage, I rushed at him, and threw him against the wall. _

_He groaned slightly, but I didn't care. My eyes were glowing golden, with veins appearing beneath them. My fangs bared, as I glared at my father. _

_"Is this how it's going to be?" I roared loudly. "You kill yourself and leave us alone?" _

_A pang if guilt hit me as I saw my father wince, before his face also contorted in anger. _

_"It is not my intention to abandon you and your sister!" He shouted back. "Do you think that I enjoy seeing the two of you suffer? It breaks my heart to see even a tear on your faces, or hear you cry yourself to sleep, begging for your mother's return." _

_My anger slowly dissipated, and replaced itself with grief. _

_"Why does it have to be you?" I asked him and he swallowed thickly. _

_"Because I'm your father." He answered. "It is my duty to make sure that you and Hope remain safe. And I will do everything in my power to fulfill my duty." _

_I stood there, not knowing what to say. What was there for me to say? My father was far more stubborn than me. When he made his mind up about something, he intended to follow through with it. _

_Klaus let out another sigh, before walking up to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. _

_"I want you to know that I love you. And that no matter what happens or what you do, I will always continue to love you." _

_My heart warmed at his words, and I quickly brought him into a hug, not wanting him to leave, but knowing that he had to. _

**Flashback end**

A few tears trailed down my cheek, as I remembered the last conversation I had with my father.

I quickly wiped them away, and took a deep breath to compose myself, before making my way out of the warehouse. I had community service to do.

* * *

I walked into the Stefan Salvatore Library, and saw Alaric, Hope and the twins standing there.

Alaric noticed my arrival and nodded. Hope on the other hand, eyed me worriedly. I let out a sigh, knowing that she had felt my sadness through our twin bond.

"Theodore, how nice of you to join us." Alaric exclaimed.

Lizzie and Josie whirled around to face me. Lizzie's face contorted in disgust, whereas Josie smiled brightly, though became confused when I turned walked past, not acknowledging her in the slightest. I knew what I was doing was cruel, but it was to protect her.

I quickly took my place next to Hope, and glared at Alaric, murderously.

"Forgive me, Dr Saltzman, I was simply jotting down ideas on how to kill rude headmasters who hurt my sister."

Alaric gulped, knowing that Hope had told me about what happened during the Landon retrieval mission. Lizzie and Josie, however, looked confused.

"What is the devil talking about?" Lizzie asked her dad.

"Nothing." Alaric said, before quickly clearing his throat. "Anyways like I was saying, all of you are going to go to town and help clean up the place a bit."

Lizzie and Josie both groaned, and walked away. Hope quickly sent me a glance, telling me to walk away. I sighed and reluctantly, left the library, leaving Hope to talk to Dr Saltzman.

* * *

I was waiting out in the hallway for Hope, when Josie walked up to me.

"Hey Theodore." She greeted brightly. My heart warmed at seeing her smile, but I quickly pushed those feelings away.

"Hey." I replied, coldly and Josie frowned at my sudden hostility, not knowing that I was only faking it.

"Um…did I do something wrong?" She asked me in confusion.

I turned to her, a harsh look engraved on my face.

"You're doing something wrong by talking to me." I spat in a cruel tone, though inside, my heart was breaking at her expression.

Josie recoiled at my words. I turned away from her when, Hope walked out of the library. My sister looked at us confused, and then turned to me angrily when she saw Josie's hurt expression. I quickly gave her a look, saying that I'd explain, before grabbing her arm and dragging her away, leaving Josie behind.

After we were a safe distance away, Hope wrenched her arm out of my grip and glared up at me.

"Mind telling me what you did to Josie?"

I averted my eyes in guilt. Hope continued to glare at me, but then her glare slowly disappeared and realization took its place.

"You're pushing her away." She whispered. "Why?"

I let out a sigh. "Because I'm toxic, sister. I do not want her to get hurt because of me."

Hope slowly nodded. All of a sudden, my head was whipped to a side, and a mighty crack was heard, as Hope slapped me.

I slowly lifted a hand and touched my cheek, turning to face my sister, emotionlessly.

"Stop pushing people away because your scared to feel, Theo!" She snarled angrily. "Or soon you'll be left completely and utterly alone."

With that she stormed off, leaving me to ponder on her words.

* * *

I sighed in annoyance, as I dropped another coke can into my garbage bag. God, the trash was endless.

After Hope's outburst, I made my way towards the Salvatore School van, before being driven off to town. Now, I was standing in the middle of a park, picking up trash.

Recycling. I exhaled internally. My good deed for the next century.

I was about to pick up another can, when I noticed Hope and Josie storming towards me. I frowned slightly when I saw Josie's worried expression.

"We need your help." Hope told me, cutting straight to the chase. I lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I thought the two of you were mad at me?"

Josie scoffed. "Oh we're mad alright. But we've decided to put aside our anger against you, in favor of helping Lizzie."

I smirked cockily, and turned to the brunette siphoner.

"And why would I care about Goldilocks?" I asked and Hope glared at me, before shoving a book into my arms.

I looked at her confusedly, before looking down at the books title.

"Gargoyles?" I asked my sister in disbelief. "Why should I care about bloody gargoyles?"

"Because that's the monster that's in the school right now. At least that's what we think." Hope told me. "And either you can stand here and pretend to be a bad boy, or you can come with us and help us fight this thing."

I glared at the two in front of me, before letting out a heavy sigh. I couldn't leave the two of them to fight a monster alone. If anything happened to them, I would never forgive myself.

"Well then…" I drawled. "Let's go monster hunting."

* * *

Hope had borrowed the Salvatore School van, and the three of us had quickly drove towards the supernatural haven.

We stepped out of the car once we arrived, and started to walk towards the building but stopped when we felt a barrier.

"What sorcery is this?" I snarled and slammed my hands against the barrier, making it ripple with magic. I quickly turned to my two companions. "Take it down, now!"

Josie glared at me, and walked forwards, putting her hand on the barrier. Her hand started glowing, as she siphoned the barriers magic.

"Never order me around again." Josie growled at me. "Or I'll set you on fire."

I blinked slightly at her threat, not expecting it to come from her. Hope, on the other hand, was enjoying my discomfort.

I smirked and shook my head.

"So the little kitten has finally grown some claws." I teased. Josie smirked. Soon the barrier disappeared and the three of us walked into the school.

Once we entered the building, Hope turned to me and Josie.

"The two of you go right, and I'll go left." She ordered, and before I could protest, walked off.

Josie started to go right, and I quickly walked after her.

"The two of us walked through the hallways in complete and utter silence. It was beginning to get awkward. Fortunately, Josie broke the silence that had fallen. Unfortunately, she had chosen a topic I did not want to talk about.

"Why are you so hostile towards me?" She asked. I quickly turned away my face, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"I don't see why I have to explain my actions to you." I replied. Josie, suddenly stopped, and turned around on her heels to glare at me.

"Well then it's a good thing Hope already told me."

I shut my eyes, tightly and sighed. Of course Hope told her.

"My sister talks too much." I growled. Josie took a step closer to me.

"Why do you think you'll hurt me?" She asked. I sighed, having no choice than to tell her the truth.

"Because I'm pure evil." I told her. "There's nothing human left in me. No good. No love. No kindness. I can become angry enough to kill an entire towns worth of people. What if I lose control and hurt you?"

Josie placed a hand against my chest, and I could feel my heart thudding against my rib cage.

"You won't. I know you won't." Josie told me and I tilted my head at her.

"How can you be so sure? How can you have such confidence in me?"

Josie smiled warmly at me.

"Because I know there's good in you, Theo. All I have to do is find it."

In the short time that I have walked this earth, I have never met a soul such as Josie Saltzman. Pure, kind, caring, and above all else loving. She truly was the epitome of goodness. A queen of light. Whereas, I was the opposite. A monster shrouded in darkness. Two beings that were completely different and yet were drawn together like moths to a lamp.

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it when I heard Hope and Alaric's voices right around the corner.

"I've found your father." I told the brunette siphoner.

Josie quickly tore her gaze from me, and the two of us started walking towards my sister and her father.

"How did you bring the barrier down?" Alaric asked Hope, as we turned around the corner, and saw him holding up an axe. Josie quickly walked forwards and grabbed the axe from his hands.

"She didn't, I did." Josie told her father. "And I have questions."

* * *

Alaric had filled us in on what was going on inside the school. Surprisingly, there actually was a gargoyle in the school and it had poisoned Lizzie.

Right now, Hope, Alaric, Josie and I walked towards the main room. Alaric wanted to check on Emma and the other children.

"Emma!" The headmaster shouted loudly. The schools personal councilor stepped out of a room and nodded, signaling that everything was fine.

Alaric sighed in relief, and started heading towards the room, when we all heard an ominous growl come from behind us.

We turned around to see the gargoyle standing on top of the stairs. All of a sudden, the stone creature spread its wings and flew downwards. Heading straight for Josie.

The Saltzman witch quickly tried to step back, but tripped when the gargoyle landed in front of her. She glance up fearfully at the creature as it raised its hand to strike her down.

At that moment, all time froze for me. All I could think about was Josie's safety. I had to protect her. And that's exactly what I did.

I quickly rushed infront of Josie and grabbed her arms, throwing her on a side just as the gargoyles arm came in contact with my skull.

Before I could register what was happening, I was thrown into the air and slammed against a wall. The last thing I heard was Hope and Josie yelling my name, before I fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned slightly, as I opened my eyes, and found myself lying in the schools infirmary. My head was swimming in pain, still reeling from the effects of the gargoyles attack.

I tried to sit up straight, but found that someone's head was on my chest. I glanced down and saw Hope dozing peacefully. I smiled and placed my hand on her head.

"Wake up, sister." I murmured softly. Hope instantly woke up, and looked around worriedly, before her eyes landed on me.

Before I knew it, I was crushed in massive hug. I groaned slightly, as Hope nuzzled her nose into my shoulder.

"I see you were worried about me." I joked. Hope pulled away, before punching me lightly on the shoulder.

"Never worry me again like that, you ass!" She scolded and I chuckled, sitting up straight.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

After bantering a bit more, Hope filled me in on everything that had happened after I was knocked out.

I had to admit, I was impressed and a bit proud when I heard that Hope and Josie had destroyed the gargoyle. I was, however, pissed off when I heard that Rafael and Landon had returned to school. Unfortunately, Hope made me promise not to hurt them.

Right now, I was sitting inside the hall, where Alaric, along with Sheriff Donovan, was giving a speech. Apparently, two teenage girls, Dana and Sasha, had gone missing and Alaric wanted a group of students from the Salvatore Boarding School to go. Lizzie immediately volunteered, claiming that that was what heroes did.

"She fights one gargoyle and suddenly she thinks she's Mother Teresa." Hope snorted, next to me. I smirked, watching Lizzie in amusement. MG and Kaleb also volunteered.

"I volunteer as well."

My jaw dropped as I watched my sister, the introvert, stand up and volunteer to go on a mission.

After the assembly ended, I grabbed Hope's arm and pulled her aside, staring at her incredulously.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!"

Hope rolled her eyes at me and wrenched her arm out of my grip.

"Stop being so dramatic, Theo. I just wanted to try and see what being a normal person feels like."

I stared at her blankly.

"Why would you want to be a normal person?" I asked her, not comprehending her reasoning for wanting to go.

"I just do!" Hope shouted and I raised my hands in mock surrender, smirking at her.

"Alright, alright. I was just asking." I told her and she huffed, before a smirk appeared on her face as she glanced behind me.

"Well let me ask you a question." She told me and I nodded for her to go on. "What are you going to say to Josie when you see her?"

My smirk grew larger at her words. "Now why would I need to say anything to her?"

Hope's smirk grew into a full blown Cheshire grin.

"Because she's walking towards you right now."

My smirk disappeared at her words and I whirled around to see that the brunette siphoned was indeed making her way towards me. I turned back to Hope, only to see her walking off.

"Good luck, brother!" She sang. I narrowed my eyes at her, but wasn't able to reply, since Josie had reached to where I was.

"Hey." She breathed out, and I turned to face her, however avoided her eyes.

"Hey." I replied awkwardly. An awkward silence fell between the two of us, before Josie coughed lightly.

"So…how's your head?" She asked me, and my heart warmed at her concern.

"Ahh…a blow like that is only a flea bite to me." I boasted, though then winced at how arrogant I sounded.

Josie looked down to her feet, slightly guilty. I sighed, knowing that she blamed herself for me getting injured.

"I'm fine, Josie." I reassured her and she tilted her head up to smile at me.

"I'm glad." She whispered, and pink dust formed on my cheeks.

This girl…

Josie opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, not knowing what to say. I smiled, deciding to take the initiative.

"I'll see you at lunch." I told her and then quickly walked off, not knowing that she was smiling brightly behind me.

I didn't want to ever hurt Josie, however I couldn't push her away either. That would only serve to hurt her more.

* * *

I was sitting in the lunch room, eating my lunch. Hope and the others had just left the school and I was bored. Thankfully, my boredom didn't last as Josie sat next to me. I tilted my head towards her and smiled slightly. She smiled back. It was then that I noticed that she was carrying a grimoire of spells.

"What's that for, love?" I asked her in curiosity. She blushed slightly at my 'love' comment but quickly handed me the magic book. I opened it and flipped through the pages quickly.

"A grimoire filled with offensive spells." She explained, as she dug into her lunch. "After what happened yesterday, I want to find a way to defend myself."

I frowned slightly and handed the book back to her. "I can protect you just fine."

Josie glared at me as she took the book from my hands.

"You can't keep getting hurt because you're trying to protect me. What if you get killed?!" She scolded.

I smirked. "There's nothing on this earth that can kill me, love."

Josie rolled her eyes at my words. "Continue talking like that and I might just make you eat your words."

I smirked and leaned closer to her, deciding to tease her a bit.

"Is that a threat, love?" I asked her. I could hear her heart beating rapidly at our close proximity. "Against a hybrid?"

"Maybe it is." She replied, her eyes boring into my own. My eyes quickly darted down to her lips and then went back up to her.

Sadly, our moment was cut short as another figure sat down from across me.

"This seat taken?" Rafael asked us and I turned to face him in annoyance,

"Yes."

Josie rolled her eyes and slapped me on the shoulder, lightly. I raised my eyebrows at her actions. She simply shrugged innocently. If anyone, other than her and Hope had done that, they would've found their arms on the other side of the room.

"It's okay, Raf, you can sit there." She told the young werewolf who smiled at her and sat down.

I watched in slight jealousy as the two talked. At one point my eyes flashed golden, but the glow quickly disappeared.

I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I repeated in my mind over and over again.

"**Careful, Theo. Falling for mortals is the first sign of weakness.**" The Hollow teased from the depths of my mind. I rolled my eyes and quickly pushed him away, even deeper.

"…heo. Theo!" Josie's voice rang in my ears.

I blinked and tilted my head to face Josie and Rafael. The former was looking at me in concern, while the latter was eyeing my cautiously.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I said what do you think about the school not teaching witches offensive magic?" She asked me.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, I slumped down into my chair.

"Frankly, I think that they are being foolish." I told them. Rafael leaned forwards in interest.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. I cast him a quick glare, but then decided to tell him.

"What I mean is that this generation of supernaturals have become soft. Witches learning only defensive magic, werewolves having to repress their primal urges, and vampires drinking animal blood. Alaric is simply delaying the inevitable."

Josie glared at me. "Dad is just trying to protect us."

I lifted an eyebrow at her words.

"By keeping us from becoming who we truly are." I retorted. "If we can't fully embrace what makes us us then we will always remain loose cannons."

Josie frowned and looked down, making me feel guilty at my words. Rafael looked down at his food, thinking about my words.

"Hey new kid!"

I groaned in annoyance and turned my head slightly to see the schools alpha, Jed and his pack walking towards us.

"Here comes the Paw Patrol." I whispered underneath my breath. Josie glared at me, but I could see that she was trying not to smile.

Jed stopped at our table and glared at me and Josie.

"Bounce, witch, hybrid. Rafael and I need to talk." The arrogant wolf spat out. I lifted an eyebrow at his words. How dare he have the audacity to talk to me like that? I flexed my hand underneath the table, feeling my claws elongate. Josie seemed to notice my claws, and quickly grabbed my hand, sending electrical shocks up my spine. My claws slowly retracted as I calmed down.

I watched as both Rafael and Jed talked with each other, both of them becoming angrier by the minute. After a while, Josie had had enough and stood up letting go of my hand as she did so. I frowned slightly, missing the warmth of her hand.

"Well, would you look at the time." Josie exclaimed looking at the imaginary watch on her wrist. "I need to get to class."

I was about to accompany her, but Rafael beat me to the chase.

"I'll walk you." The newbie wolf offered and grabbed his bag. The two smiled at each other before walking off. My eyes trailed behind them, watching as they talked to each other and laughed, in jealousy.

Why couldn't that have been me?

* * *

I walked into my room numbly and threw my bag onto the chair. It was then that I noticed that someone else was in the room.

I sniffed the air slightly and caught two familiar scents, an uncharacteristically excited smile appearing on my face. I felt two presences behind me and quickly rushed out of my room, knowing that they would follow me.

I continued running until I had reached the woods outside of the school. I stopped running and closed my eyes, before I felt something whoosh past me me.

I smirked and opened my eyes, which were now glowing gold. Veins crawled underneath my eyes as I waited for the two presences to attack me.

My head suddenly whipped to a side, and I heard my jaw crack as something punched me. I smirked and raised a hand to fix my jaw back into place.

Something else started rushing at me, but this time I was ready. I quickly grabbed the persons arm and threw him onto the ground before stepping on his chest. The person I was stepping on was a brown haired teen, who looked to be three years younger than me. The boy glared up at me, his eyes glowing gold. I smirked, but then it faltered when I felt someone else rush up behind me and grab my neck into a choke hold. I staggered back wards, removing my foot from the boys chest.

Without hesitation I rushed backwards and slammed the person behind me into a tree. A feminine groan was heard as the person let go of me and slumped down onto the ground.

I turned around and saw that the person was a girl with black hair. She was the same age as he boy.

"You two still need a lot of practice." I told them and they chuckled. The boy quickly rushed to the girl and helped her up.

"Well not all of us can be as strong as you, Theo." The girl told me sarcastically and I smirked, eyeing the two of them fondly.

Both of them walked up to me and the three of us hugged tightly. After a while, we pulled away. I clasped both of their shoulders.

"It's great seeing you two again. Jack, Alyica." I told them and they smiled brightly.

"You too, Theo." The girl, Alycia, replied. Jack smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Flashback- Cleveland, Ohio- 4 years ago**

_I stood in the middle of an abandoned building, looking out the window at my pack of hybrids lounging in the graveyard next to the building. _

_I had arrived into Cleveland, a few days ago, with Uncle Kol and Aunt Davina. They didn't know it but I came to this town with one goal set in mind: Create more of me. More hybrids. And they were all forced to listen to me because of the sire bond. _

_I had found a werewolf pack and had proceeded to turn all of them into hybrids. Now I was the alpha of 16 hybrids. _

_I let out a sigh, before leaving the building. I needed a breath of fresh air. _

_I walked through the streets of a neighborhood, looking around at all the houses in boredom. _

_"You stupid bitch!" _

_I perked up when I heard a mans rough voice followed by a young girls scream. _

_I quickly flashed into the shadows, and spied at the house where I heard the noise. What I saw made my blood boil in anger. A man in his fifties was standing over a girl who looked to be 11. Lying a few feet away, was a boy who looked to be the same age as the girl. _

_The man was beating the girl with a belt, ruthlessly whipping her, the girl continued to cry out for help, while the boy looked at her helplessly and weakly. I gasped silently when I saw the boys eyes glow gold. The kid was a werewolf. _

_I clenched my teeth in rage as the man continued hitting the little girl, trying to reign in my anger but after a while I snapped. _

_I quickly rushed up behind the man, and snapped his neck, letting his body fall to the ground dead. _

_I breathed out slightly and looked down at the girl who was looking at me in slight fear. I tilted my head slightly, to see the boy crawling towards her. _

_I knelt down, in front of the kids, my eyes looking at them._

_"Are you two alright?" I asked them softly. The two eyed me cautiously, before nodding. _

_"I am now. Thank you." The girl croaked out, as if it was hard for her to speak. My eyes narrowed slightly at the mans dead body. What did he do to them?_

_"Who are you?" I heard a male voice ask and turned my head back to face the young preteens. _

_"A friend." I replied. "My name is Theodore. And what about you two?" _

_"I'm Alycia." The girl introduced. "And this is my brother, Jack." _

_I nodded slightly, before standing up and holding my hand out. The siblings looked at it in confusion. _

_"Do you have any family?" I asked them. They shook their heads. I smiled. "Then come with me." _

_The siblings stared at me in shock and a little hope. _

_"Wh…what?" Jack asked in confusion. _

_"You two are survivors." I told them. "However even survivors need families. That's why I'll be your family. Now come take my hand." _

_The siblings looked at each other, before standing up. Alycia shakily took my hand, while Jack stood next to her. _

_I smiled at them warmly and the three of us walked off. _

**Flashback end**

It had been 4 years since I had rescued these two werewolves. Since then I helped them adapt to their supernatural life. I thought them how to fight, how to have control. In one years time, they became just as important to me as Hope was. They became my younger siblings. Alas, I had to leave after that year because of Hope, but I left them with enough money taken from the Strix's bank. The two of them and I parted ways soon after. They went to explore the world, while I went to New Orleans.

"So how have the two of you been?" I asked them. They exchanged a glance and then turned back to me.

"We've been fine. But there's a reason we've come here to talk to you." Jack told me. I lifted an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue.

"Your pack. They're becoming restless." Alycia explained. "Alistair is becoming restless."

I frowned when I heard that name. Alistair was part of the pack that I had turned in Cleveland. Out of all of my hybrids, he was the most trouble some. The sire bond kept him from acting against me, but sadly it didn't shut his mouth.

"Don't worry." I assured them. "Alistair can talk all he wants but the sire-bond ensures that none of them turn against me."

Jack and Alycia nodded, before smiling. They then proceeded to tell me about all of their travels. I smiled warmly, and proceeded to listen to them intently.

* * *

I was walking through the woods, heading towards the school. Jack and Alycia had bode me farewell, and had returned to their travels.

All of a sudden, my phone started ringing and I jumped. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID, seeing that it was the schools phone.

"However this is, be prepared to have your head ripped off when I find you." I snarled, angry that the ringing of the phone had startled me.

"Save the decapitation for later, bro." Hope's voice rang out from the other end, I immediately calmed down and smiled.

"Sister, what can I do for you?" I asked her in a cheerful voice. I heard some shuffling on the other end.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird, Theo, but we need your help killing a giant spider." Hope answered and I froze in my tracks.

"Is this a joke?" I asked my sister in annoyance. "Because it isn't very funny."

"Brother, trust me, this is no joke. There really is a giant spider and we are tracking it to a warehouse." Hope told me in insistence.

I let out an annoyed sigh and ran my hand through my hair.

"Alright fine. I believe you." I told her.

"Good. Where are you?"

I looked around the area. It was then that I noticed my sister, along with Landon, Lizzie and MG.

I smirked and quickly flashed up a tree that was in front of them.

"Right in front of you." I answered her question. I glanced down and saw Hope frown as she looked around.

"What do you mean right in front o-!" I jumped down the tree and landed in front of them. All of them screamed like girls. Even Landon and MG. I sighed in disappointment at the two boys reaction. That was just pathetic.

"Oh my go, Theo!" Hope shouted and stalked up to me angrily. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Couldn't help myself sister. Besides you should always be on guard."

"You literally came out of nowhere!" Lizzie screeched and I turned around to glare at her.

"Your voice gives me migraines." I told her bluntly. "Continue talking and I'll rip your vocal cords out and strangle you with them."

Lizzie immediately shut her mouth, but continued to glare at me. Hope glared at me as well, while Landon and MG gulped.

"I see you're still the same." Landon stuttered out. I turned around to face him with a devilish smirk.

"Ah Landon. What an unwelcome surprise! Though I suppose this meeting between you and I was long overdue." I took a step closer to him. "Tell me…how would you like to die?"

Hope glared at me and pushed my back.

"Now is not the time to be an overprotective brother, Theo. We have a spider to kill." She scolded and I sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I turned to Landon with a smirk. "I'll just kill him later."

Hope, Lizzie, Landon, MG and I started walking. Soon, a warehouse came into view. I recognized it as the warehouse that I had trained in with Marcel. And where I had my temper tantrum.

The five of us stopped in front of the warehouse.

"Alright, the spiders in there." Hope told us. I tilted my head slightly, and focused my hearing inside the building.

"I think we just made it angrier." I heard a familiar voice say and I froze.

"Josie." I whispered underneath my breath. Hope turned around to face me.

"Wha—" I ignored her and quickly rushed inside, feeling the need to protect the brunette siphoned.

I arrived inside and saw a large, massive spider scuttling towards Josie and Rafael who were trapped in a web. Josie noticed me there and looked at me with relief, happiness, and a little bit of guilt, which confused me.

I turned away from her and turned to face the spider. My face slowly transforming into a hybrids. I bared my fangs at the creature, alerting it to my presence.

In a flash, I was in front of him and I delivered a strong kick to its abdomen, sending it flying. It crashed into the wall, just as Hope and Lizzie walked in.

"Did you seriously have to run off like that?" Lizzie asked me in annoyance. I ignored her and rushed upstairs towards Josie.

I quickly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away from the web gently. Her arms immediately clasped mine, and a blush slowly crept up to my face.

Not the time.

"Thank you." The brunette siphoner said to me and I smiled at her, nodding.

"No problem." I replied. It was then a cough was heard and I turned around to face Rafael who was still stuck to a web.

"Mind helping me?"

I stared at him blankly for a few seconds before sighing. I grabbed him by the arm, and quickly ripped him off the web. He fell to his knees and I let his arm go. He looked up at me with a grateful gaze.

"Thanks." I nodded to him, just as Hope called for Josie.

"Josie, I need your help. Can you get her down here, Theo?"

I quickly grabbed Josie's waist with one hand making her yelp in surprise. I also grabbed Rafael's arm, and rushed down stairs. I let Josie go once we reached the other witches.

"That was…quick." Josie breathed out and I smirked. I glanced between her and Hope, and spared a single glance for Lizzie.

"Be careful, both of you." I turned to Lizzie. "And I suppose you should also try not to die. Don't want to make your sister sad, now do we?"

Lizzie scoffed but smiled anyways.

"Yeah whatever."

I smirked and quickly rushed outside of the warehouse, still holding onto Rafael.

I let him go, once we arrived near Landon and MG. I turned around to face the warehouse, watching it worriedly.

Finally, after 10 minutes of waiting, Hope, Josie and Lizzie walked out of the warehouse covered in green goop.

Hope turned to face me, with a devilish smirk on her face. I lifted an eyebrow in confusion, not knowing what it was for. Then my eyes widened when she walked closer to me. No way.

I tried to rush away, but found myself unable to move.

Damned magic.

I then resorted to my last move.

"Hope, don't!" I cried out desperately. "Don't you dare touch me, Hope! Don't you dare!"

Hope ignored me and quickly ran towards me, engulfing me in a large hug. Once she pulled away, I too was covered head to toe in green goop.

I glared up at her in mock anger. She simply shrugged innocently and backed away.

"Now maybe you'll think twice before scaring me."

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, my hair still damp from the shower I had just taken. I lifted my head when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and tom my surprise, Josie stepped in. I smiled slightly but then frowned when I saw the guilty expression in her face.

"Theodore, there's something I need to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Go on then, love. I'm all ears."

Josie let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"I…I ki…kissed Rafael."


	5. Chapter 5

I let out a tired sigh as I jumped out of my bed.

Last night, after Josie had told me that she had kissed Rafael, I honestly did not know what to do. Thankfully, she explained to me why she did it in the first place. She was trying to siphon his magic so she could fight against the spider. Despite her reason, I was still upset and needed some time away from the school. Away from Mystic Falls. Mainly to not rip Rafael's head off.

So imagine my surprise when my Aunt Freya called me and told me that she had come to Mystic Falls for a visit. Therefore, the two of us made plans to spend the entire day together.

I quickly slipped on a checkered shirt and some jeans, along with a leather jacket, and opened the door of my room to leave. I stopped however, when I saw Hope standing in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked me, suspiciously and I chuckled.

"Aunt Freya is in town and she wanted to spend today together. Wanna come with?"

Hope groaned and shook her head.

"I want to, but Dr Saltzman is forcing me to see what kind of supernatural creature Landon is." She complained and I barked out a laugh.

"Good luck, sister. You'll need it if you're going to spend the entire day with that fool." I teased and she slapped me on the shoulder lightly.

"Thanks a lot." She said sarcastically. After a while she sighed, then brought me into a hug. I was confused but still hugged her back.

"What was that for?" I asked her once we pulled away.

Hope shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I guess I just needed to know that you were really here."

I stepped away from the doorway and let her come in before closing the door. I then turned to her with a serious look.

"What's going on, Hope? Is there a problem?" My sister sighed and plopped down on the bed, putting her head in her hands.

"Yes there is. You are the problem." She told me sharply and I blinked in confusion, walking closer to her.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Hope removed her head from her hands and glared at me.

"You keep putting yourself in danger, Theo! First with the gargoyle and then with the spider and each time you do, it's always fro one reason: Josie."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"That doesn't explain your behavior." I told her and she sprang up from the bed.

"What if the next time you decide to save her, you end up getting seriously hurt or worse?" She replied, angrily.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, sister." I tried to reassure her, but she simply shook her head and scoffed.

"You're not invincible, Theo, no matter how much you try to convince yourself you are. You can be killed." She spoke the next sentence in a whisper but I still hear her. "I can't lose you too."

I looked at her for a moment, touched by how concerned she was about me. It was then that I realized that she was right. I cared about Josie a great deal, but I simply cared about Hope more, just as she cared about me more than Landon. I wouldn't ever stop protecting Josie, but if it came down to her and Hope, I would save my sister. Family always comes first.

I walked closer to her and embraced her tightly. She buried her face into my shoulder, and wrapped her arms around me just as tight.

"I will never leave you sister." I whispered. "You will always come first. Always and Forever."

Hope sniffled slightly and nodded, before we pulled away.

"I'm glad your getting close to Josie, and I m rooting for the two of you." She croaked, running the tears away from her eyes. "I just…"

I smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"I know, Hope, I know."

* * *

I sat at the Mystic Grill, waiting for my Aunt Freya to arrive. After, Hope and I had our heartfelt chat, we parted ways. She went to experiment on Landon, after I gave her a bunch of painful and torturous ideas, while I came here.

My eyes scanned the sea of busy people on the streets, and my face broke into a broad grin when I saw a familiar tall and blonde woman. She noticed me and smiled brightly making her way towards the Grill.

I stood up and quickly met her halfway, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"How's my little nephew doing?" Aunt Freya asked once we pulled apart. I glared at her playfully, and guided her towards the table, both of us taking a seat.

"Fantastic, now that you're here." I told her and she held a hand to heart.

"Aww, you're gonna make me cry." I rolled my eyes at her dramatics, but smiled nonetheless.

The two of us ordered milkshakes, and began talking to each other.

"So how is Keelin?" I asked her, taking a sip of my shake.

My aunt smiled brightly. "She's great. She wanted to tag along as well, but she had to take care of Sarah."

Sarah was a young girl that my aunt and Keelin had adopted an year ago. I had met her once last Christmas, when me and Hope went to visit them.

"Ah yes, the little munchkin." Freya chuckled at my nickname for her adopted daughter, before leaning closer.

"What about you? Does the great Theodore Mikaelson have any girls in his life?" She asked, teasingly and I shook my head in amusement, not wanting to tell her about Josie. She would taunt me endlessly.

"The only women in my life are you, Hope and Aunt Rebekah." I replied. And the blonde witch leaned back into her seat.

"Is that so?" She asked. I nodded and sipped my shake. "Well then who's Josie Saltzman?"

I choked, and quickly placed my cup on the table. I could see Aunt Freya trying not to laugh. I looked at her in shock.

"How did you-!" I cut myself off in realization. "Hope."

"Yep." Aunt Freya said, popping the 'p'. "Your sister and I have been talking to each other once a week. She filled me in on everything."

"Hope talks too much." I grumbled underneath my breath.

Aunt Freya grinned and leaned closer.

"So tell me about her."

* * *

"Dude, you have it bad." Aunt Freya chuckled and I glared at her, but tried to hide a smile.

The two of us left the Grill, after paying for our drinks, before heading towards the stores.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" My aunt asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess when I work up the balls to."

She chuckled and grabbed my hand before dragging me towards a jewelry store.

"Listen well, dumbass. Women love words." The blonde witch told me. "And they also love jewelry. So put two in two together and you'll be able to give her a perfect gift which will help you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a gift. Look at me."

Aunt Freya slapped me on the backside of the head.

"You know what girls hate? Arrogant and self conceited boys. Try not to become one of those."

Aunt Freya stopped in front of a case and looked through it. More specifically, she looked at the pendant that was in the case. It had a golden chain and a bright red ruby embedded in the middle.

"That is perfect." My aunt told me, before a cashier came up to us.

"How can I help you ma'am?" He asked us, and my aunt looked up.

"I'd like the red ruby pendant please." She asked him.

The cashier took the pendant out of the case before walking to the register. We followed him.

"That will be—"

I leaned over and looked him in the eye.

"Free of charge." I compelled him, smirking at my aunt. She simply rolled her eyes, swatting my shoulder. The cashier smiled, in a daze.

"Free." He finished and plopped the pendant into a bag, before handing it to us. I quickly grabbed and the two of us left the store.

* * *

I sighed as I stood at the bus stop. After buying the pendant, me and my aunt walked around a bit more, buying clothes and accessories. Well my aunt was. I was simply forced to carry the bags.

Right now, Aunt Freya had to leave so here we were.

The bus came and Aunt Freya smiled at me bringing me into a tight hug.

"Today was a great day, little nephew." She told me after pulling away. She smiled sadly. "Hayley and Klaus would have been proud of how much you've grown."

I chuckled sadly. "Mom would've questioned me non stop about Josie, then she'd have gone to interrogate her. To see if she was worthy of being my girlfriend."

Freya laughed softly. "Your dad wouldn't have been any better."

I nodded, numbly. "I miss them so much."

"I do too, kiddo." Aunt Freya told me sadly.

* * *

I walked into the school, quietly. It was already dark outside, so that meant everyone was sleeping. Not that I cared.

I started walking to my room, when I heard Lizzie and Penelope's voices in the gym. I walked towards it and quietly hid in the shadows, listening.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me?" I heard Lizzie ask.

"It's not about you. I know. Shocker, right?" Penelope replied sarcastically. "It's about how you treat Josie."

"I love Josie." Lizzie retorted angrily.

"Do you? I mean, she spends all of her time taking care of you, that she forgets about herself. Hell, Theodore Mikaelson cares about her more than you, and from what I've seen and heard he doesn't care that much about anything, other than his sister." Penelope snarled, just as angry as she was. "You know, Josie would never burn your world down. That's why I'll do it for her."

I crept out of the shadows as Penelope left the gym and quickly followed her. She suddenly stopped in the hallway, and turned around to see me behind her.

"So you were listening." She asked, though it sounded more like a statement. I nodded, before smirking.

"You have a devious mind, Penelope Park. Though it seems you do care about Josie."

She smirked. "Not as much as you do." I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "Don't even try to deny it. But I do have a proposition."

I tilted my head curiously. "Lets hear it."

Penelope stepped closer to me.

"How would you like to join the Josie Saltzman defense squad?" She asked me and I blinked. "It's just you and me, protecting her from her sisters selfishness."

I pondered about it for a moment but nodded. I would do anything to protect Josie.

"Fine, I accept your proposition." I replied and the two of us shook hands, smirking deviously.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood in my room, eyeing the pendant that me and my aunt Freya had brought. Yesterday, after I had returned, Hope had filled me in on everything that had happened. Apparently, Landon was beat up by Jed and then kicked out. According to her, Alaric also formed a student council, consisting of a werewolf, vampire and witch. The werewolf representative was Rafael, who had become the alpha after defeating Jed. The witch representative was Josie, much to my surprise. A part of me was also proud that she was chosen. The vampire representative was Kaleb, who I honestly couldn't care less about. Hope had also snagged herself a seat on the council, seeing as she was the only tribrid. I couldn't care less about having a seat on the council. It was all poppycock to me.

Hope also told me about why the monsters wanted the knife in the first place. Apparently, they had an undying urge to take the knife to a place called Malivore.

On a much happier note, Hope had informed me that today was Lizzie and Josie's birthday. Their sweet sixteen. It was the perfect time to give her the pendant.

I lifted my head when I heard someone knock on the drawer. Stuffing the pendant into the drawer, I quickly stood up and opened the door, only to see Hope standing there. I lifted an eyebrow in surprise and leaned against the doorway.

"What can I do for you, sister?" I asked her and she grabbed my arm, pulling me out of my room.

"Dr Saltzman wants us in his office." She explained and I chuckled.

"Why should I care about anything that human wants?" I asked my sister and she rolled her eyes.

"Theo, for once, try not to be an arrogant dick." She snapped and I pouted.

"I'm not arrogant." I grumbled. It was true. After my talk with Hope, I realized that I was too overconfident. I had to wake up and realize that I was not invincible.

I noticed Hope walking off, and I quickly shut the door to my room before running after her.

-24-

Hope and I were walking towards the headmasters office, when we noticed Rafael standing near the stairs, ordering werewolves around. I guess he was preparing for the twins birthday party.

I was about to walk off, when Hope walked up to him. I let out an annoyed sigh and followed her. Why was she talking to this pup again?

"So much for not wanting to be alpha." Hope teased him. Rafael simply ignored her and continued to order the wolves around. I scowled when I saw Hope's slightly hurt expression, before flashing in front of the werewolf and grabbing his neck.

"When my sister talks to you, you do not ignore her. Is that understood?" I snarled as he grasped at my hand around his throat. Hope put her hand on my arm to try and calm me down. I cast her a quick glance, before letting Rafael go. I watched in slight satisfaction as the wolf gasped for breath.

"Theo, please, just go ahead." My sister told me. "I'll catch up."

I stayed there for a few moments, deciding whether or not I should go. I didn't want to leave my sister alone with this boy, but when she asked for something, she could be quite stubborn about it.

"Fine." I relented and walked off to the headmasters office, leaving the two alone.

-24-

I opened the door to Alaric's office and stepped in. I was a little surprised to see Josie and Lizzie standing there along with another brown haired woman. The twins both noticed me. Josie gave me a bright smile, one that I returned, happily. Lizzie, however, scowled at me, scrunching up her nose.

"What is this mutt doing here?" She asked and I glared at her harshly. My chest swelled up, when I saw that Josie had also sent a heavy glare towards her sister.

"I called him here." Alaric informed his daughter before taking a few steps towards me. "Listen, Theo. I need you to remain calm for what's about to next." He told me and I lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he looked at me nervously.

"You cannot snap and attack anyone, ok?" He insisted, and I turned even more confused then before. It was then that someone else stepped out of the shadows and my vision tunneled.

It was the same brown hair. The same brown eyes. The face was exactly the same. Even the feeling I got whenever I was near that person was now resurfacing. The feeling of being safe. Of being protected. It wasn't possible. I had seen her die. But I couldn't deny what was right before my eyes. Eyes that had begun tearing up.

"Hey, sport." Came the melodious voice of the one woman who truly had my heart. My mother, Hayley Marshall.

All of a sudden, as if fighting the feelings of joy and sadness, a burst of anger, denial and paranoia sprang up from within me.

"You're not real." I whispered, before my face contorted in anger. I spoke again, only this time I shouted. "You're not real!"

"Theo—" I cut Alaric off and took a step backwards, shaking my head.

"You're an illusion…conjured up by another monster that has come for the knife. You're not real!" I roared again, and rushed towards her, pinning her against the wall. "How dare you play tricks on me, you imposter! How dare you tarnish my mother's image like this!"

My mothers imposters looked at me sadly, tiling me up even further. My emotions were a mess right now. I had to regain control before the Hollow broke through. However, the longer I stood here with this woman impersonating my mother, the worse it would become. I could've easily killed her, but even if she was an imposter, I could not kill someone who had my mother's face. I simply couldn't do it. So I did the only thing I could do…I ran.

-24-

I was pacing the floor of the abandoned warehouse, where the spider had attacked Josie and Rafael. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes, trying to regain control of my emotions. My mind, however, decided to take a trip down memory lane.

Flashback- New Orleans

I growled lowly as I ripped another Nazi vampires heart out and let it fall to the floor. I glared at the remaining five vampires who were all surrounding me, transformed and baring their fangs.

I quickly glanced at the abandoned house next to me, worried for my mother, my sister and my father.

My attention was quickly torn away from the house, when a vampire rushed at me and tackled me to the ground. Two others quickly flashed next to me and grabbed my arms, hoisting me up so I was on my knees. I glared up at all five of the psychotic vampires. Nazis. You've just got to hate them.

One of the vampires stepped forwards and grabbed my chin roughly.

"The son of the great Klaus Mikaelson." The vampire mocked and the others laughed with him. The vampire then sent a right hook at me, whipping my head to the side and making me spit out a mouth full of blood.

The two vampires holding my arms, tightened their grips, while the other three began to beat me up.

I closed my eyes trying to bear through the pain. The blows were relentless and vicious, breaking bones as soon as they made contact with me. One of the vampires delivered one last punch to my face, before backing off, letting my head fall weakly.

All five of them started laughing, however it soon ceased when I lifted my head up to glare at them, my eyes glowing gold.

I snarled and quickly stood up, kicking one of the vampires that was holding me to the side. I grabbed the head of the other one, before biting him viciously on the neck. I let his weakened body fall to the ground, before glaring up at the the remaining four vampires.

"Who's next?" I spat. The vampire that I had kicked aside, hissed and rushed at me. I swung my hand in an arc, slicing his head clean off, before he could attack me.

I rushed at the remaining three vampires. One lunged at me and I quickly broke his neck, before pushing him aside. Another rushed at me from behind, and grabbed me in a chokehold, but I crushed my foot against his, making him groan in pain, before smashing my elbow in his face. I turned around and growled at him, plunging my hand into his chest, before ripping his heart out. I didn't have time to relish my victory because the last remaining vampire rushed up behind me, while I was distracted and plunged a stake through my chest. I roared in pain, as he stepped away. Luckily the stake wouldn't kill me, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

I grabbed the pointy end of the stake, which was jutting out of my chest, before pulling it out.

I turned around to glare at the vampire.

"Let's end this." I snarled and the two of us rushed at each other. Once I reached him, I quickly plunged the stake into his stomach, before grabbing his head and ripping it off.

I breathed heavily as I watched his decapitated body crumple to the ground, before making my way towards the house.

I walked into the house, to see my father kneeling on the ground, with Tunde's blade in his back. Uncle Elijah was standing above him. I snarled when I saw Hope lying on the ground, with Roman and his mother, Greta, standing above her.

I quickly rushed at them. Roman, however, noticed me coming and quickly pinned me against the wall. My mother, who was looking for an opening, lunged at Greta, but she was ready. She quickly turned around and grabbed her neck before pinning her against the wall.

I struggled against Roman's grip. I was already weakened from fighting Greta's minions. I was on the brink of collapsing.

I watched as my mother's eyes skimmed over Hope, my dad and then they landed on me.

I love you. She mouthed and I frowned in confusion. Why would she say that now?

What happened next completely shocked me. My mother grabbed Greta's arm, pulling it away from her neck, forcefully, before ripping it off completely. The Nazi vampire screeched in pain and agony, but didn't have time to act, since my mother grabbed her by the arms and rushed towards the window.

My eyes widened in shock. Mom had her werewolf side bound by a spell. She also didn't have a daylight ring. If she went in the sun now, she would be burnt alive.

"Mom!" I shouted as I continued struggling against Roman. This is why she said those words to me earlier. She was planning on killing Greta. By killing herself.

I finally managed to throw Roman off me and I quickly rushed towards my mother, but it was too late. She had already jumped out the window.

Tears began streaming down my face as I watched my mother's burning body. My mother who raised me. Who brought the rest of my family back to me. Who take care of me when I had nightmares. Who comforted me when I cried for my father. She was gone.

Flashback end

I blinked back the tears that threatened to leap out. That day was one of the most painful days of my entire life.

"Theo." I heard that voice again. The voice of my mother's imposter. I whirled around and saw her standing next to my sister. In anger, I rushed at her and pinned her against the wall.

"You will pay for tarnishing my mother's image." I snarled and prepared to plunge my hand into her chest, when she spoke.

"You were five." She said softly. "I was in the living room when I heard you crying. When I entered your room, I found you curled up in a corner." In shock and denial, I slowly let her go, stepping back. "You were crying because you had a nightmare where I ended up dead. I comforted you. I held you in my arms, and promised you that I would never die. That I would never leave you and your sister alone." She chuckled sadly. "I guess I couldn't keep my promise after all."

I crumpled to my knees in shock, tears now streaming freely down my face.

"How…how is this possible?" I whispered, staring at the ground. I tensed up, when I felt my mother's arms wrap around mine, before relaxing. I sensed Hope walking closer to us as well, joining the hug.

"I don't know sweetie." My mother told me. "But I don't think it's going to be permanent. That's why I'm going to make the most of it."

Soon, sobs began to break free from my body. I wrapped my arms around my mother and my sister. I buried my face in my mother's shoulders

"Mum." I croaked out sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

It was night time and I was in Hope's room, watching my sister and mother converse with a smile on my face. I heard a knock on Hope's door, and walked toward it, opening the door. I was a little surprised to see Josie, but wasn't complaining. Not wanting to disturb my mother and sister, I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

"What can I do for you, love?" I asked the brunette siphoner who smiled at me.

"Well for starters, you can tell me if your okay?" She asked me, worriedly and I smiled.

"My mother's back." I told her. "So yeah, I'm fine."

Josie smiled slightly, and nodded. "Yeah so is mine." I looked at her in slight shock, which she noticed. "That woman you saw earlier. She was my biological mother."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, what brings you here?"

Josie looked down at her feet, shyly.

"Well I was hoping that maybe you'd like to be my escort to my birthday party?" She mumbled. I lifted an eyebrow in shock and heat crept up my cheeks.

"Uh—hum." I coughed into my hand, trying to regain my composure, she wanted me to escort her. She wanted me to escort her.

"So what's it going to be?" She asked me, slightly amused at my reaction. I sent her a small smile.

"It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

"So who's Josie?" Mom asked me and I spat out my water that I was drinking. Hope sniggered in amusement at my predicament.

"You were listening in on us, weren't you?!" I accused, after regaining my composure. Mom grinned cheekily and nodded.

"So who is she?" My mother asked again. Hope answered for me.

"She's our Theo's girlfriend."

I glared at my sister. "She is not my girlfriend." I insisted.

Hope and mom laughed at my blushing face, whilst I grumbled in annoyance. Why did I not see this coming?

Hope stood up from her place on her bed, before heading towards the door.

"I have to go, guys." She told us. "I promised Rafael that I'd teach him how to dance. He's Lizzie's date."

I immediately stood up, putting on my older brother face.

"There is no way in hell that I am letting you dance with some horn dog." I growled. I was about to drag Hope back to her bed, when I felt a sharp pain in my ear. I tilted my head slightly, only to see my mother smiling at me, with her fingers pulling my ear.

"You are just like your father." She exhaled. "Go on, Hope. I have to have a talk with your brother."

* * *

Me and my mom were walking together outside of the Salvatore School.

"Why are you being so controlling of Hope?" Mom asked me. I looked away.

"I'm trying to protect her." I explained. "I don't ever want her to get hurt again. Like how she got hurt with Roman."

Mom sighed and draped her arm around my shoulders.

"I know you want to keep your sister safe…but you've also gotta let her live." She told me, softly. It was then that she abruptly stopped in her tracks. I looked at her in confusion.

"Mom…? You okay?" I asked her but stepped back in surprise, when she looked up at me, her eyes completely white.

"Mo-!" I was cut off when my mother tightened her arm around my neck, until it snapped. Everything went black.

* * *

"Theo! Theo!"

I groaned and creaked my eyes open to see Hope standing above me in a red dress and make up.

"Who are you?" I asked in shock. Hope would never be caught dead in dresses.

My sister simply rolled her eyes at me and pulled me up.

"We need to find Josie." She told me and all signs of amusement drained away from my face.

"What do you mean find Josie?" I asked her, angrily, though I wasn't angry at her. "What happened to her?"

Hope cast me a look and started walking towards the woods. I quickly followed her in haste.

"When you said that Mom was an illusion conjured up by another monster, you weren't entirely wrong." Hope explained. I looked at her numbly. "I think that Mom and the Twins mother are really alive again but are being controlled by another monster."

I grit my teeth in anger. "Then whoever this monster is, it forced Mom to snap my neck." Hope looked at me in shock.

"So that's why you were sprawled out on the ground." She realized and I nodded and quickened our pace.

As we walked further into the woods, we came across Penelope and MG. Both me and my sister simply decided to walk past them, but I guessed the Park witch decided to taunt us.

"You two going to go howling in those clothes?" I frowned and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a black tank top with sweatpants. What was wrong with them? I shook my head clear of the unimportant talks. Now was not the time. I had to find Josie. Hope, apparently, decided to get some help.

"Actually we could use your help to find Josie." Hope told them. I watched as Penelope and MG immediately started walking towards us.

"What happened to Josie?" Penelope asked in confusion and worry.

"Her biological mother and our mother took her somewhere and are keeping her hostage until we give them the knife." I explained. MG and Penelope exchanged a look before walking towards us and the four of us ventured even deeper into the woods.

* * *

The four of us were now walking into a graveyard, following my directions. Me and MG were using our vampire hearing to find her. Hope had given Josie a necklace which allowed quiet things to be heard.

As I focused my hearing even further, I began picking up sounds of heavy breathing. Josie's breathing.

"She's close." I told them, just as a hand erupted from the ground and grabbed MG's foot making him shriek and kick the hand away.

What happened next was something that I was absolutely sure came out of the Walking Dead. All around us, zombies began erupting from the ground and started attacking us.

I bared my fangs at one, and with one quick swipe, sliced its head clean off. The others stared at me.

"To kill a walker you have to hit it in the head." Both MG and I said in unison before smirking at each other. Perhaps he and I could get along. Penelope and Hope rolled their eyes.

"Just call it a zombie, nerds." Penelope snapped. I glared at her for her insult, but didn't make a move to attack her. I noticed Hope staring at me in slight shock.

"What?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"You didn't attack Penelope when she called you a nerd." Hope explained, before smirking. "Don't tell me your getting soft."

I scoffed. "Never."

"Could you two banter later and help us now?" Penelope shouted sarcastically as she smashed a zombies head in with a shovel.

Hope and I blinked in unison before moving forwards to attack. I. However, was thrown back against a tree. I quickly rushed to my feet and growled at the person who attacked me, but was surprised to see my mother standing there.

"Mom?" Hope asked her. I noticed that her eyes were still completely white and immediately placed my self on guard.

"It isn't mom." I told Hope, who looked at me in confusion. "It's the monster that is controlling her."

Hayley chuckled evilly. "You're right boy. And if you know that then you must also know that the only you'll be able to help your little friend is if you hand me the knife."

I glared at my possessed mother, my face beginning to transform.

"Hope, you and the others deal with the zombies. I'll deal with our mother."

Without even waiting for Hope's reply, I lunged at my possessed mother.

* * *

I groaned as my back hit a tree. I looked up to see my mother walking towards me, her fangs bared.

I growled at her, before flashing in front of her and landing a punch. Her head was whipped to a side and she spat out a glob of blood. I gave her no time to regain her footing, delivering another right hook to her face.

My possessed mother growled at me. She quickly delivered a kick to my abdomen, throwing me into a tree, before breaking off a branch to use as a makeshift stake.

I quickly got to my feet and rushed at her. She did the same and the two of us met in the middle.

The two of us fought ferociously. I delivered a swipe to her head, which she dodged by ducking. She tried to punch me in the face, but I tilted my head to a side, making her fist fly past me.

She tried to punch me again, but I caught her fist in my hand. She simply smirked and used her other hand to break mine. I groaned in pain as I let go of her, but she wasn't finished there. She grabbed me by the neck and picked me up, before slamming me against the ground. I struggled underneath her voice like grip.

No matter how strong I was, my mother was simply stronger. She had been a hybrid long before I had. And right now, whatever was controlling her was using her strength to their advantage.

My mother raised the makeshift stake in her hand about to strike me down, before a burst of power rushed through me. I roared at her and quickly changed our positions, so that I was the one pinning her to the ground.

At that point, all I could see was red. I didn't know what I was doing. Only later did I come to my senses only to find that it was too late to undo my actions.

I ripped the stake from her hand and in one swift motion, plunged it deep into her heart.

Her gasp brought me back to my senses, and I watched in shock at what I had done.

Her eyes slowly turned back to their doe brown color. The color that I knew. I watched in denial as her skin slowly turned grey. Her hand began to disintegrate.

"Mom…" I croaked out. Oh my god. What had I done?

"I…I love…y…you." My mother stuttered as she exhaled her last breath and her body disintegrated completely.

I had just killed my mother.

* * *

I walked through the woods, heading towards my sister. After I killed mom, I simply sat there watching numbly at the place she used to be. It was only a few minutes later, that Hope had called me and told me that they had rescued Josie.

I was happy that Josie was safe, but the grief that I felt at my mother's demise was stronger. I knew that her stay in the land of the living wasn't permanent but I never thought it would end this quickly.

Hope noticed me approaching and made her way towards me.

"Theo, where's mom?" She asked. I looked up at her in numbness. How could I tell my sister that I killed our mother?

I simply shook my head in response to her question and she slowly broke down into tears and began sobbing. I felt tears of my own threaten to burst through. I quickly made my way towards her and brought her into a tight hug. The two of us simply remained their, mourning once again for the loss of the woman who raised us.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

I was out at the lake, lost in thought when I sensed someone approaching me. I looked up to see Josie plop down next to me.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." I replied.

"I heard about what happened to your mother." She told me and I chuckled humorlessly.

"I heard what happened to yours. And I'm sorry." Josie smiled a fake smile.

"I'm fine." She told me and I frowned before turning to her and taking her hands in my own.

"Stop doing that." I told her and she looked at me in confusion.

"What are you—"

"Stop pretending like your okay. Stop trying to convince people that your alright." I insisted and she looked at me in surprise and then sadness.

"You're right I'm not. But there's nothing I can do about it." She whispered, before looking up at me. "Tomorrow me and my sister are going to London to our other mother."

I looked slightly surprised at the revelation, but then smiled slightly and pulled out the pendant.

"Well, it's still your birthday. And I have two gifts for you." Josie looked at me in surprise. I brought the pendant into view and showed it to her. She slowly took it into her hands, and looked at it in awe.

"It's beautiful." She whispered and then looked up at me smiling. "What's the second gift?"

I looked nervous for the next part, but tried to hide it.

"This." With that, I surged forwards and placed my lips on hers softly. I could feel her surprise, and slowly pulled away, a little scared of her reaction.

My fears were for naught, as she soon broke into a bright smile, and two of us locked lips once again, the kiss growing more passionate by the second. After a while, we broke apart and placed our foreheads together. Josie smiled.

"I liked that gift."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hi guys. I know that I haven't updated in quite a while, but I've actuall been updating on Wattpad. I completely forgot about this website. Also, for those of you that are waiting to see more Theo and Josie moments, you'll like the next chapter, but after that...Just remain patient. **

**Thanks.**


End file.
